makotoshinkaifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukari Yukino
is one of the main characters in , as well as a minor character in Background Ever since her childhood in Imabari, Ehime,The Garden of Words novel Yukari stood out for her beauty, which made her feel awkward around others. In high school, she was very fond of her literature teacher, who made her feel at ease in the class and was her inspiration to become a teacher. Yukari first taught at a school in Kokubunji, before transferred to Tokyo in 2011. When Yukari started teaching in Tokyo, she befriended Shōko Aizawa, a student with whom she had a relationship very much like the one she had with her teacher. She also dated a colleague. However, due to Yukari's popularity with boys, Aizawa's boyfriend tried to ask her out. Despite Yukari's rejection, the fact triggered Aizawa's jealousy. The girl and her friends stopped attending Yukari's lessons, and the situation degenerated to the point the classroom no longer had literature classes. Yukari tried to talk about it with Sōichirō Ito, however he did nothing because he believed it was better for her to deal with it by herself. In the end, Yukari could no longer go to work: she would rather go to Shinjuku Gyo-en and drink beer by herself. She couldn't taste anything but beer and chocolate, and ultimately broke up with Ito. In One day, while Yukino is drinking beer in an inside Shinjuku Gyo-en, a boy who is seeking shelter from the rain comes under the roof. While they don't talk much, she recites a before leaving. The next time they meet, once again on a rainy day, Yukino askes the boy if he is skipping school, only to be questioned about her not going to work. She replies that she couldn't go, and states that every person has a screw loose. Before leaving, the boy explaines to her that he is skipping school only on rainy days, and only the morning classes at that. The two of them wonder whether they would meet again. That day is the beginning of the in the . In subsequent meetings at the park, Yukino learnes of the boy's interest in shoemaking. When he doubts himself, she wonders aloud whether he wantes to give up on such a dream. After going home, she finds a book that she read in high school, and reminisces about how passionate she was back then. In the next encounter at the park, she gives a gift to the boy: a book about shoemaking. Enthusiastic, the boy askes her to be the model for a pair of shoes he is making, and she allows him to take her foot's measures. With the end of the rainy season, Yukino could no longer meet the boy. Ito called her, saying that the documents are ready, and she goes to school for one last time. There, her former students calls out to her, and the boy from the park is present at the scene. After school, Yukino goes to the park and stands beside the lake. The boy comes with his face covered in bruises, and greets her by reciting a tanka that is the answer to the one she said on their first meeting. When she asks him about the bruises, he jokingly answers that he tried to drink beer, but then says he got in a fight. When it starts to rain, the two go under the azumaya but the downpour is too fierce. Yukino suggests to go to her house. After giving Takao a change of clothes, as she put his wet clothes to dry she cooks for both of them. While drinking coffee, Takao confesses his feelings to Yukino. Despite blushing, Yukino tells her student to call her " ", rather than "miss", and thanks him for all he did for her, saying that she would return home in a week so that she could learn to walk, even by herself, even without shoes. He coldly tells her that he would be leaving now, regardless of wheter his clothes are dry or not. Alone in the dinner room, Yukino starts to reminisce about the moments she had with Takao. Realizing that she couldn't just forget about him, she runs down the stairs, finding him. He tells her to forget about what he said before, because he must have been stupid to say such things to a teacher. Carrying on, Takao tells Yukino off, because she should have told him to stop dreaming about becoming a shoemaker and to focus on studying; it is selfish of her to know things about him without sharing anything about herself. She couldn't take it anymore and runs to him, hugging him tightly and crying. Her emotions no longer restrained, Yukino tells him about how she tried to go to work every single morning, but was too scared to actually get there. Seeing him at the azumaya on rainy days actually saved her. After calming down, the two returns to Yukino's apartment, and Takao tells her that he'd finish the shoes, even with her transferring to Shikoku. In She exchanges emails with Takao Akizuki as he is studying in Italy, but they avoid discussing personal issues. In May 2018, she reunites with him as he spends his days off in Japan and receives the shoes that he promised. In At the end, Yukari Yukino is seen wearing Takao Akizuki's shoes as her lucky charm. In the one-page special at the end of the volume, one of Yukino's students questions her about literature terms, complaining that it's too complex. Yukino tells the girl not to focus too much about the terminology, but rather to just read the tanka and understand what emotions the author wanted to convey through it. The girl understands what Yukino means after reading a tanka picked by her teacher, and comments about how the tanka talks about a long-distance love relationship, to which Yukino blushes, thinking that it's been a while since she wanted to hear a certain person's voice. In .]] In ''Your Name, she made a cameo as Mitsuha's literature teacher in Itomori, a fictional town in the Gifu Prefecture. In the movie's credits and in the novel adaptation, she was named .Your Name At the end of The Garden of Words, it is stated that Yukino had a teaching job in her hometown in Shikoku, so she is not the same Yukino from . Trivia * can be translated as "snow field". Takao finds it ironic because she doesn't like winter. References Category:Your Name. characters Category:Teachers